LET THE CINEMATIC RECORD SHOW
by Karenka Sutcliff Depp
Summary: MADAM RED & GRELL SUTCLIFF, SONGFIC CANCIÓN: "LET THE RECORD SHOW" BY EMILIE AUTUMN


_**MI NUEVA HISTORIA, (NO SE SI ES UN SONGFIC XP ); ESTÁ BASADO EN LA CANCIÓN **__**"LET THE RECORD SHOW"**__** DE EMILIE AUTUMN, ME INSPIRÉ CUANDO VI EL VIDEO "LET THE CINEMATIC RECORD SHOW" EN YOUTUBE, AMO LA CANCIÓN Y CREO QUE VA MUY A CORDE CON LA RELACIÓN DE MADAM RED Y GRELL SUTCLIFF.**_

_**GRELL ES BISEXUAL; DICE YANA TOBOSO QUE EL Y ANGELINA ERAN AMANTES PERO HONESTAMENTE Y EN LO PERSONAL, ME ALEGRA QUE LA MATARA, NO LA ODIO PERO NO CREO QUE FUESE AMOR DE VERDAD, POR PARTE DE NINGIUNO DE LOS DOS, MÁS BIEN, SE UTILIZARON MUTUAMENTE PARA HACERSE SENTIR MEJOR ANTE SUS FRUSTRACIONES.**_

_**POR RAZONES OBVIAS, EL FIC SE TITULA "LET THE **__**CINEMATIC RECORD**__** SHOW" (NOTECE LA FALTA DE ORIGINALIDAD XD),**_

**(Contiene alusiones a algunas escenas, diálogos y/o frases del anime/manga, KUROSHITSUJI, BLACK BUTLER Y LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ MENSIONADOS PERTENECEN A YANA TOBOSO)**

_**Prostituyéndome sin astucia  
Enrollándome en tu sonrisa torcida  
¿Por qué volví a Tì? **_

Desde lo más alto de una torre, en una noche de luna roja, donde la desesperación parecía gobernar, aquel shinigami carmesí le sonreía seductoramente; dos almas gemelas, corazones rotos y vientres infértiles, ¿Qué de malo podría pasar?.

Estaba desesperada y confundida, la muerte se aprovechó de eso, la miró tan rota y desolada, vulnerable, una gran oportunidad, eran tan iguales, tan fuertes.

_-Esas prostitutas se lo merecían, ellas tiraban lo que más deseamos, como si de basura se tratase - _la parca roja envolvió sus brazos protectoramente alrededor de Angelina.

_-Yo comprendo tu dolor, tampoco puedo tener hijos, por ser varón, no puedo embarazarme-_ más que la adrenalina por matar… ella tenía todo lo que a él le gustaba, cabello, uñas, labios rojos, fue amor a primera vista, almas gemelas.

_**Sólo quería una mano en la cual volcar mi corazón  
Y ahora arrastraré mi carga una noche más  
Perderé la cabeza en otra pelea  
¿Por qué volví a Tì?**_

Confiaron uno en el otro, jamás se imaginaron que todo se saldría de control, cada nuevo asesinato los unía más, estaban haciendo justicia ¿verdad?, las prostitutas merecían morir tan cruelmente como fuese posible, el telón se levantaría cada noche, el espectáculo apenas comenzaba, jóvenes brutalmente degolladas y después… sus entrañas serían extraídas, un hermoso cuadro escarlata que decoraría la ciudad de Londres cada mañana, ellos trabajaban juntos ¿por amor?, matar dejó de ser un asunto personal para Angelina, su odio se había ido hace mucho realmente, pero Grell quería más, tenían que acabar con todas, ¿castigarlas?, el shinigami sentía una gran sed de sangre, nunca sería suficiente para el pelirrojo, después de acabar con ellas, encontraría alguna otra excusa para seguir matando, después de todo, sólo son humanos, ¿libros en una biblioteca?.

_**Solo te di una chance para probar que los rumores son ciertos  
Y ahora estoy pagando con mi  
Pagando con mi vida  
Estoy pagando con mi vida  
Mi vida  
Mi vida **_

Llevando una doble vida, Angelina aparenta ser una honesta doctora y amorosa tía, que juraba amor a ese niño producto de las personas que ella más amó y que rompieron su corazón, mejor conocida como Madam Red, una mujer de la alta sociedad asistiendo a fiestas con su nuevo y fiel mayordomo, tan inocente y en ocasiones absurdamente torpe; pero algo no estaba bien, y su sobrino, el perro guardián de la reina lo sabía, y aquel demonio era difícil de engañar, pero ahora, el reto se había convertido en un juego.

Grell disfrutaba de deleitarse la mirada con ese mayordomo diabólicamente sexy, seduciendo y manipulando a su señora; torturando a su patrón, su gran amor, William, ese frío y horrible hombre de negocios pagaría por despreciarlo.

Otra noche, un nuevo asesinato, una nueva oportunidad de jugar al gato y el ratón, horas extra y papeleo innecesario para los shinigamis responsablemente aburridos.

_**Así que, que se sepa  
Que me asesinaste  
a sangre fría  
con tus propias manos  
No pienses que nadie entiende  
sucede todos los días**_

La nueva y última victima de Jack el destripador, Mary Kelly; después de visitar al médico para deshacerse de cierto "problema" y algunos días de reposo, finalmente está lista para volver a trabajar, no se imagina que al igual que al hijo que desprecio, su vida terminaría, tal vez y con algo de suerte, quienes velaban por su bien hubiesen llegado a tiempo para salvarla, pero una vez que estas en la lista de la muerte, no hay nadie que pueda salvarte, no importa cuánto supliques, los shinigamis deben trabajar sin sentimientos, no hacen diferencia entre inocentes y criminales, niños o ancianos, una vez que la guadaña brilla en lo alto del cielo lista para segar vidas, no hay marcha atrás._****_

Trabajando la vida como un espectáculo de burlesque  
Quítatelos de encima y te dejarán ir  
¿Por qué volví a Tì?  
Solo resulte ser otra chica que mataste  
Y ahora arrastraré mi carga  
Perderé la cabeza en otra  
¿Por qué, por qué, por qué, por qué? 

Sólo Dios sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba presa, aislada, las desventajas de ser una mujer de la calle, nadie se percata de tu ausencia, a nadie le duele tu perdida, esa es la paga de todas las noches para aquellos que escogieron el mal camino, las parcas limpiarían las malas hiervas.

Mientras los adinerados y egoístas disfrutan de una noche más de inhibiciones, un artista prepara todo para su último gran show, su vida también está en riesgo, pero vale la pena, todo por la belleza santa. Labios carmín, mejillas rozagantes, maquillaje casi perfecto, de no ser por saladas lagrimas llenas de terror e incluso… ¿arrepentimiento?.

Silenciada por una sucia mordaza que alguna vez formó parte de su andrajoso vestido, no puede parar de temblar, con la mirada hacia arriba puede ver las miradas que la repudian y le escupen veneno. Casi diabólica es la euforia que siente la parca en cada asesinato.

Cuero negro envuelve las manos de los carniceros escarlata, a lo alto brilla la navaja del bisturí, una sierra de cadena carmín ansiosa por volver a la vida yace en un rincón junto a las importantes gafas rojas que delatan la verdadera naturaleza del mayordomo de la muerte.

Un grito desgarrador y un destello develan un cinematic record, no es necesario ver aquella película, demasiado grotesca e insignificante como para ser tomada en cuenta. El tiempo se ha terminado para todos, La sangre brota sin control de la garganta de aquella mujer, su cuerpo yace en el suelo, se convulsiona de dolor, puede sentir como su vientre es abierto y su interior es vaciado, sus órganos son arrancados con rudeza, más sangre baña las telas y el suelo, _"un hermoso trabajo, realizado con astucia", _un deleite para las humildes manos del sepulturero Undertaker.

_**Solo te di una chance para probar que los rumores son ciertos  
Y ahora estoy pagando con mi  
Pagando con mi vida  
Estoy pagando con mi vida  
Mi vida  
Mi vida  
**_

Grell sin remordimiento y sin basilar, ayudó a su bella amante a matar a todas esas prostitutas, planeando coartadas y sirviendo fielmente, arriesgando su puesto y su vida, lo menos que esperaba era ser bien retribuido, a caso ¿era mucho pedir?; aunque deseaba con todo su ser poder engendrar un hijo propio y llevarlo en su vientre, no todos los niños le simpatizaban; es cierto, el no podría matar a Ciel con sus propias manos, después de todo sólo era un mocoso, pero eso no le impedía exigirle a Angelina que se deshiciera de él.

_**Así que, que se sepa  
Que me asesinaste  
a sangre fría  
con tus propias manos  
No pienses que nadie entiende  
sucede todos los días **_

_**Estás celoso, oh  
Estás celoso, ¿Por qué?  
Es una excusa simple  
para un crimen complejo  
Así que grábate esto en el alma  
Pero no desperdicies mi tiempo**_

¿Cuán difícil puede ser matar?, la sangre hervía de rabia en el interior del pelirrojo shinigami, se sintió traicionado, engañado y utilizado, ya no importaba mantener un bajo perfil, el aburrido y anticuado marrón se iría para siempre y el llamativo carmesí volvería a la vida, el rugir de un motor silenció el sonido de la lluvia incesante, las gotas del cielo se mezclaron con lagrimas y sangre, en un rápido movimiento, la death scythe se clavó en el pecho de Angelina, cortando huesos y órganos, en segundos, la vida de Angelina pasó frente a sus ojos, todos sus actos quedaron grabados en su alma, sus crímenes serían castigados, después de todo, a todos les llega la hora de morir, tarde o temprano. _****_

Si estoy bajando  
Entonces estoy bajando bien  
Si estoy bajando  
Entonces estoy bajando limpia  
Si estoy bajando  
Entonces estoy bajando  
La chica rota más hermosa que jamás viste  
Si estoy bajando  
Entonces estoy bajando bien  
Si estoy bajando  
Entonces estoy bajando limpia  
Si estoy bajando  
Entonces estoy yendo  
La perra despreciable más hermosa que jamás viste 

El cadáver yace en el suelo inerte, con mirada triste, el glamour del rojo se ve opacado por la tristeza y la rabia, se cuestiona donde quedó todo ese amor que se juraron, pero después de todo, ella sólo era una vil mortal, un alma más, para cosechar, cuantas veces ese shinigami se sintió atraído por sus víctimas, pero al fin y al cavo todos debían morir, siempre estaría dispuesto a pintarlos y embellecerlos con el esplendoroso y magnífico color carmín, ese era su trabajo, fue concebido para matar sin piedad, soñaba con pintar de rojo al mayordomo infernal; incluso si se tratase de su William, ni una sola lagrima escaparía de sus ojos verde oro.

_**Pero mientras respiro  
No tengo evidencias que prueben mi final  
¿Así que te vas?  
No, estás equivocado otra vez **_

_-Madam Red, no eres más que una mujer común y corriente, me has decepcionado, los sentimientos te ganaron-___la parca roja se despide de su ex amante, con un dejo de amargura y decepción, se cree muy listo, pero sus actos no quedaran impunes, al igual que Angelina, todo ha quedado grabado en su cinematic record, listo para juzgar su alma, la parca recibiría su castigo por jugar con los humanos._****_

Así que, que se sepa  
Que me asesinaste  
a sangre fría  
con tus propias manos  
No pienses que nadie entiende  
sucede todos los días  
Estás celoso, oh  
Estás celoso, ¿Por qué?  
Es una excusa simple  
para un crimen complejo  
Así que grábate esto en el alma  
Pero no desperdicies mi tiempo 

Tal vez, nunca fue amor de verdad, tal vez sólo estaba celoso, enojado, ella era todo lo que él quería ser y tener, ella era deseada por los hombres, era una hermosa "mujer", sí, físicamente era una mujer, curvilínea y hermosa, no era despreciada ni humillada por su femineidad, gozaba de los lujos de las joyas y los vestidos más caros, cosa que los shinigamis no pueden tener, pues su mundo es muy básico, todo es trabajo y papeleo. Sí, Grell estaba celoso él quería ser especial para alguien, sentirse amado y deseado, su voluntad tenía que ser obedecida. Simplemente no pudo soportar el ser despreciado nuevamente, en especial no podía creer que su amante prefiriera a ese mocoso arrogante por encima del glamoroso semidiós._****_

Así que, que se sepa  
Que me asesinaste  
a sangre fría  
con tus propias manos  
No pienses que nadie entiende  
sucede todos los días  
Estás celoso, oh  
Estás celoso, ¿Por qué?  
Es una excusa simple  
para un crimen complejo  
Así que grábate esto en el alma  
Pero no desperdicies mi tiempo

_**¿QUETAL? , OK, OK, YA SE, PEROOO, AÚN NO TENGO INTERNET EN CASA, TENDRAN QUE ESPERAR, MUCHO LEMON SALVAJE PROXIMAMENTE XD OK NO, LOS AMO A TODOS GRACIAS A TODOS MIS LECTORES Y SEGUIDORES.**_

_**SÍÍÍÍ, FINALMENTE CONTINUARÉ CON MI **__**MULTI SONGFIC**__** "SHINIGAMI HAKEN KUOKAY DEATH", CADA CAPÍTULO ES UNA HISTORIA DIFERENTE, NO ESTAN NECESARIAMENTE RELACIONADOS UNOS CON LOS OTROS, LAS HISTORIAS ESTAN BASADAS EN LOS CHARACTER SONGS EXCLUSIVAMENTE DE LOS SHINIGAMIS UNDERTAKER, WILLIAM T. SPEARS, GRELL SUTCLIFF, ERIC SLINGBY, ALAN HUMPHRIES Y RONALD KNOX.**_

_**(APTO PARA TODO PUBLICO).**_

_**L'EAU ET LE FEU SIGUE EN PAUSA T_T LO SIENTO.**_


End file.
